Beck Chaos Squad
by RANUKE
Summary: Well Ranma goes to America for a little while and meets a man who teaches him to love music. xover with Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad [I know it sounds wierd, but it's a good anime!]


BECK CHAOS SQUAD P

rologue Beck: Mongolian chop squad x-over

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and wrote this out of my own bored ness.

"BLAW"- Talking

-BLAW--Thinking

(BLAW)- English

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An eleven year old boy named Ranma sat alone on a park bench. He had blue eyes, which was weird for someone that was Asian. He also had a small pony tail that reached just past his shoulders. He wore a worn out t-shirt and a pair of worn out and ripped jeans that he had found in the garbage.

Genma his father had decided that he was going to take Ranma on a training trip as soon as he was able to walk. Ranma's mother, Nodoka allowed it as long as they came back before Ranma turned fourteen so that he can start school. Him and his father had just arrived from China and were hiding out in America. Some place called New York.

Ranma didn't exactly know why they were in America, it's not like his mother was going to kill them for getting some weird curse. Ranma bit his lip as he tried to forget what happened. He was just happy that he got out of that evil place without a horrible curse like his father did. His father had fallen into the spring of the drowned dung beetle, which kind of grossed Ranma out. Actually Ranma's curse helped him out a lot. Who new that an Olympic swimmer could drown in such a small spring…..Then again how was a duck able to drown. Ranma just shook his head and ignored the thought.

Ranma sighed as a cold gust of wind went by. Ranma frowned as he wondered when his father would come back form the bar. Ranma tucked his head into his arms and curled into a ball for warmth. It would only be seven more years before he could go back home to his mother. Ranma's lip twitched slightly at the thought.

Ranma slowly lifted his when he heard a weird noise coming from the corner of a street. Ranma slowly stood up and inched himself closer to the source of the sound. Ranma was shocked to see a young man holding some type of weird object. Ranma hid in the shadows as he listened carefully. He had never heard anything so beautiful in his life.

The young man had black wild hair that reached the just a little bit farther than his neck and light stumble on his chin. He had bold shoulder and looked slightly under weight for his age. He was a little over twenty or more so. I guess some could call him could call him handsome. What made him kind of scary to approach was probably his eyes. His right was dark brown, while his left was blue. This gave him a slightly psychotic look. No to mention he wore all black.

(Please, tell Ranma what that is?) Ranma asked after the man stopped playing.

(Hmm…. A foreigner.) The man mumbled to himself, before turning away form Ranma.

(I….sorry….no….English,) Ranma said sadly as he began to walk away, but a firm gripped on his shoulder stopped him.

(Where's your parents kid?) The man said gruffly.

(Parents……ah…..papa drink.) Ranma said frowning slightly as he made a hand gesture to show that his father was drink alcohol.

(Man I hate people like that. Leaving their kids all alone. I myself didn't a great family.) The man said shaking his head sadly. Ranma just tilted his head and blinked as the man handed the object that he was holding to Ranma.

(Take it.) The man said softly.

(What this?) Ranma asked once again.

(This right here is a Fender Telecaster. My prize procession.) The man said with a smile.

(Fender Telecaster?) Ranma manage to pronounce correctly.

(Yup and you can have it.) The man said kindly as he patted Ranma on his shoulder.

(I not take.) Ranma said with a frown as he tried to give it back to the man.

(I no longer need it. It's better off with you.) The man stated sadly.

(Ranma no know what to do.) Ranma said as he pushed the guitar forward.

(It's a guitar….It makes noises….Like music you know music.) The man tried to explain to Ranma.

(Music?) Ranma asked once again as he tilted his head.

(Umm….you know like when you play cords and stuff like that.) The man said lamely. Ranma just blinked in confusion. The man let out a sigh and took the guitar from Ranma's hands.

(Here let me show you.) The man said smiling slightly. The man began to play slowly.

Full moon sways

Gently in the night of one fine day

On my way

Looking for a moment with my dear

Full moon waves

Slowly on the surface of the lake

You were there

Smiling in my arms for all those years

What a fool

I don't know 'bout tomorrow

What it's like to be

Ah...

I was fool

Couldn't let myself to go

Even though I feel

The end

Old love affair

Floating like a bird resting her wings

You were there

Smiling in my arms for all those years

(Wow.) Was all Ranma was able to say. The man smiled and handed the guitar back to Ranma.

(Take it.) The man ordered. Ranma quickly grabbed it.

(It nice.) Ranma said quietly. The man bursted out laughing.

(It's my favourite song.) The man said sadly.

(You very good.) Ranma exclaimed.

(Boy, you've got to learn.) The man laughed as he messed up Ranma's hair.

(You teach?) Ranma asked hopefully.

(Boy, have you parents ever told you not to talk to strangers? For all you know I could be a dangerous criminal.) The man asked with a small smirk.

(Ranma no know what you talk about.) Ranma said with a small frown. The man sighed and stared at the sky.

(How long are you going to be in New York for?) The man asked with a lopsided grin. Ranma's eyes brightened considerably. The man chuckled and patted Ranma on the head.

(Well before we get started kid, my name is Alex….No last name.) He said with a smile. Ranma just raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

(Ranma Saotome.) Ranma announced proudly.

(Well Ranma lets start with some scales.) Alex said with a smile.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7 months later Genma didn't piss off anybody or sell Ranma off yet.

"Ranma get ready, we're leaving first thing tomorrow," Genma announced gruffly.

"What already?" Ranma asked in shock.

"Already? It's been almost a year!!" Genma yelled in shock.

"Yes now hurry up and get your stuff packed!" Genma roared.

"Why so soon?" Ranma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your mother found us and somehow sent a letter. She wants us home... early," Genma said with a shudder.

"We're going home," Ranma asked in pure shock. Genma frowned, but nodded. Ranma ran away as fast as he could to find Alex and tell him the news.

Ranma ran as fast as his legs could take him. Alex was like the father he never had…. Genma sucked. Ranma ran to their usual corner where he was able to find Alex. As Ranma reached the corner he found nobody their. Ranma stared silently at the spot where Alex should have been sitting.

(ALEX WHERE ARE YOU!!?) Ranma yelled. Ranma's English had gotten a lot better, but his voice was still heavily accented when he spoke.

At that very moment he heard a huge bang and Alex's scream. It sounded like a gun shot. Ranma may not be all that update with modern technology, but he knew what a gun was and how it sounded. Ranma rushed in the direction of the gun fire, without thinking of the dangers.

(Alex?) Ranma whispered quietly.

(Hey Ranma….You shouldn't be here.) Ranma heard Alex whisper back weakly. Ranma slowly inched himself into the alley.

Ranma's eyes widen to see Alex laying his own puddle of blood. Ranma rushed to Alex's side to check his pulse. Ranma looked over Alex's body to see a few bullet shots right through Alex's chest and few others in his body.

(Alex you're going to be okay, right?) Ranma whimpered.

(Ranma……) Alex started sadly.

(Tell me you're going to be alright!! Tell me right now!!!) Ranma roared as tears rolled down his face.

(Ranma…..I sorry.) Alex whispered weakly.

(NO your okay…..You're not going to die!!) Ranma growled as he attempted to pick up Alex.

(Ranma I've done a lot of…… pretty stupid things in my life….. It was bound to catch up to me.) Alex said smiling sadly.

(Don't be dumb….You're not going to die.) Ranma said loosing some confidence in his voice.

(Take my Fender Telecaster with you……When you go see your mother……..I'm not going to let you give it back again…..Happy birthday Ranma.) Alex said with a wink.

(How…..) Ranma manage to say.

(You have so much spirit and a great voice Ranma……You'll be a great musician…..A way better one than me.) Alex grin, but then shudder because of the major loss of blood.

(Alex……Please don't leave me.) Ranma begged as he began to cry even more.

(Ranma……You were like….. the family I never had…….. Make something out of your life……Don't leave in the past Ranma…..promise me that and I'll die happy.) Alex said softly as he also began to cry.

(I can't Alex.) Ranma whimpered.

(Promise me!) Alex growled as he grabbed Ranma's hand.

(I…….Promise.) Ranma said looking down at the blood. Alex gave one last smile before closing his eyes.

(Be the best you can be Ranma.) Alex said quietly.

Ranma watched as Alex's chest stopped moving up and down an Alex died. Ranma put his hand to Alex's cheek. It felt like ice.

(So cold.) Ranma stated calmly.

Ranma slowly stood up and picked up Alex's Fender Telecaster which was lying behind a dumpster. Ranma smiled and let out a small chuckle, it was the kind of thing Alex would do instrument before life.

- He must have threw it back there.- Ranma thought himself as he walked out of the alley with blood staining his clothes.

"I promise Alex…..I'll be the best cause Ranma Saotome never is anything else," Ranma said to himself not daring to look back into the alley.

"Ranma what are you doing!?!" Genma asked with frown.

"Nothing pops," Ranma said with a weak smile.

"Why is their blood on you?" Genma asked in horror.

"There's some dead guy in the alley and I thought maybe he was still alive and went to check if he's okay," Ranma said through his teeth.

"Well that's our problem is it?" Genma said frowning as he raised an eyebrow. Ranma's grip on the guitar tightened.

"I just thought…… you know," Ranma said looking up at his father.

"Hey where did you get that guitar from?" Genma asked finally noticing the Fender Telecaster in Ranma's hands.

"From the alley with the dead guy," Ranma whispered looking at the floor.

"That's my boy," Genma said proudly as he patted Ranma on the back. Ranma just stared in shock.

"Now let's sell it and get some money." Genma said greedily.

"No, I won't," Ranma said coldly before walking away. Genma just stared dumbly and followed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At home- A year later

Ranma sat in his room practicing his scales. His mothers name was Nodoka. His mother was total opposite of Genma and Ranma was still shocked that she even married him. I mean she was so pretty and Genma was……..Genma!! His mother had even bought him an amp for Alex's….. Correction…. his Fender Telecaster.

It was the anniversary of the death of Ranma's first real friend Alex. Ranma looked out the window and began sing as he played along with HIS Fender Telecaster.

Full moon sways

Gently in the night of one fine day

On my way

Looking for a moment with my dear

Full moon waves

Slowly on the surface of the lake

You were there

Smiling in my arms for all those years

What a fool

I don't know 'bout tomorrow

What it's like to be

Ah...

I was fool

Couldn't let myself to go

Even though I feel The end

Old love affair

Floating like a bird resting her wings

You were there

Smiling in my arms for all those years

(You are very good!) A sweet, but very heavily accented voice came from his door. Ranma smiled to see his mother standing there giving him thumbs up.

(Thank you!) Ranma said with an equally accented voice with a little bow. His mother Nodoka giggled at her sons antics.

"You know girls love musicians," Nodoka said with a smirk.

"Um….I guess I didn't know," Ranma said blushing slightly.

"After the summer vacation is over we're putting you in a public school and remember I want lots of grandbabies!" Nodoka said with a wink before leaving.

"But I'm only…..thirteen…."Ranma whimpered.

Ranma had huge sweat dropped and began to wonder how it would be like to have a normal family. Ranma lay down on his bed and sighed as he looked up the ceiling. Ranma grabbed his walkman and began to listen to the CD that was in it.

"One Day I'll be as famous as Dying Breed," Ranma said softly as he slowly fell asleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes- Well……Yet another story that was in my head and had to get out. I had just finished watching the Anime "Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad" and I just had to write this!! I really don't expect that many reviews for this story since most people probably don't know what "Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad" is….. Oh well if you end up reading and you don't know what it is watch it on you tube. It's kind of slow, but fun to watch…..well I liked it. Plz review and will take any advice.


End file.
